


calm before the storm

by schofieldelicate



Category: 1917 - Fandom, blakefield - Fandom, dean charles chapman, george mackay - Fandom, tom blake - Fandom, william schofield - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little sad, kiss, they are so in love in this it makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate
Summary: They didn’t know these were their last moments of happiness.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> second half gets better!

“Blake”, William Schofield said quietly, his eyes still closed. All he could hear was the sound of a pencil scratching against a piece of paper in a very careful manner. 

Blake hummed peacefully as an answer and Schofield decided to slowly open his eyes and look at the gorgeous boy.

“What are you drawing?”, Will asked curiously. He heard Blake inhale quickly and scratch his head as if he tried to hide something.

“Oh, just the sunrise. The colors are beautiful today”, the younger man replied quickly and gave Schofield an unsure, yet adorable smile.

“But you only have a pencil”, Schofield answered, slightly chuckling. Again, Blake scratched his forehead and closed his little booklet, sat down next to Schofield in the grass. His gaze was wandering over the field and Schofield had to agree, that the sunrise was beautiful. The sun was of a deep red and there were orange and violet splashes, as if a painter put the colors there intentionally.

“I’m just using my imagination, Scho”, Blake replied quite decided and Schofield chuckled lightly, playing with a little, yellow flower in his hands. It was pretty and bright and reminded him of Blake.

“Is that so?” Schofield asked one last time, convinced that Blake was drawing something else. Something more personal. Schofield’s gaze fell on Blake. The younger boy’s cheeks were now tinted pale pink and he bit into his lower lip.

“Actually... I wasn’t drawing a ...um sunrise. I am drawing my sunshine”, he said slowly, emphasizing the word “my” a little too much.

“My sunshine? Is that what you call me now?”, Schofield replied with a tiny grin, looking at Blake with adoration. He thought it was absolutely charming, but he loved to tease the adorable boy.

“I can also call you a jerk if you prefer that”, Blake replied, pouting. Immediately, Schofield moved closer to the soft boy, putting the flower on the grass and brushing his cheeks slightly with his rough fingers.

“Mm. Sunshine it is”, Schofield decided, licking over his lips. Then he laid his hands on Blake’s hips pulling him closer.

“Wait! Are you sure we are alone?”, the boy whispered, the fear clearly in his voice. Schofield didn’t blame him if anyone saw how close they were, it was over for them. William didn’t quite understand it; they were risking their lives on the daily, so couldn’t they be free to love who they wanted to while they still could?

“No soul is here”, he replied calmly, stroking Blake’s hair and giving him a loving smile. There was nothing that he liked more than the moments he was alone with his lover.

“Good” Blake replied before swiftly climbing on Schofield’s lap and pressing his lips on William’s. William immediately kissed him back, his hands tugging at his hair. Blake’s lips were so plump, it was the best feeling in the world. 

Schofield separated his lips from Blakes, peppering little kisses on his cheeks and jaw, and finally sucking lightly at his neck. 

“Will you show me your drawing?”, Schofield mumbled against the younger boy’s pale skin. 

“Only if you give me another kiss”, the soft boy giggled. And of course, Schofield could not resist him. He never could resist the beautiful, adoring boy. He gently laid his lips on Blake’s, forgetting the world around him for a moment. 

Blake separated his lips from William’s, but William could not refrain himself from giving the boy another little peck on the lips.

“Stop, I need to show you my drawing now!”, Tom demanded preciously, laying his hand on Schofield’s mouth.

“I’ll just kiss your hand”, the older men laughed, earning a cute snicker from Tom. 

“Scho!”, he whined, that Schofield stopped and observed Blake’s actions. He didn’t do a lot - picking up his little booklet - but Schofield was so in love with that boy that he was fascinated anyway.

Blake looked through the pages carefully, crunching his nose in an adorable manner and stopping on a page in the middle of the book.

“Don’t laugh, okay? I am not very talented”, he stuttered, his cheeks turning pink again, pressing the booklet against his chest. Calmly, Schofield laid his hands on Blake’s waist.

“I already know I’m going to love it”, Schofield replied sweetly, pressing a tender kiss on Blake’s tinted cheek. And he was right. Slowly, Blake gave him the booklet and William was astonished. The drawing was beautiful. It depicted himself laying against a tree, his eyes closed and looking at peace with himself. But he wasn’t alone. Blake had drawn himself next to Schofield, looking just as happy and tranquil as the older men.

“It’s exquisite”, Schofield replied after a moment, looking at it with admiration. There was a sunrise behind them and although it was all in grey, it still looked more alive and real than ever.

“Thank you”, the ravishingly beautiful boy replied, still looking flustered. Slowly he took the booklet back and delicately ripped the drawing out of the booklet. William observed him as Blake picked up his pencil, quickly singing it and dating the drawing: 6. April 1917.

“I want you to keep it”, Blake said and handed the picture to Schofield.

“So that you always have a piece of me with you”, Blake added sweetly, making Schofield feel so loved and warm inside. Carefully, William got out his tin box and folded the drawing, putting it in the little box. He immediately put the box back in his jacket, looking at Blake with all the love he had to give. Schofield didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much.

“I love you”, he whispered softly, pressing his forehead against Blake’s, savoring the closeness to his beloved; his everything.

“I love you more”, Tom replied and Schofield smiled. He was sure that that wasn’t possible.

Fondly, he took Blake’s hands in his, kissing his knuckles tenderly. Then he looked away from Blake, studying the rising sun.

“Maybe we should sleep a little. Today might be a busy day”, he said after a while, Blake agreeing with a nod. Tom carefully got up, pressed a gentle kiss on Schofield’s lips, and sat down across from Schofield, leaning against another tree.

“Don’t you want to lay next to me? I want to hold your hand”, Schofield couldn’t help himself from whining. He always wanted Blake as close to him as he could, so he could make sure that he was safe.

“No, sunshine”, Blake answered with a little smile, licking over his pink lips.

“It’s probably better if I sleep a bit further from you, we don’t want to raise any suspicion”, he added, positioning himself more comfortably against the tree. Schofield wanted to disagree, needing the closeness to the beautiful boy more than anything. 

Blake seemed to have seen Schofield’s alarmed expression, quickly taking his hands and squeezing it.

“Scho, I’m right here and always will be. I’ll never leave you”, he said softly, looking at Schofield with so much assurance and serenity, that William couldn’t help himself, but believe his words. So Schofield closed his eyes, his hand on his tin box, holding Blake’s drawing as close to his heart as he could.

“Blake”

“Blake!”

Schofield slightly opened his eyes, looking at Sergeant Sanders, standing in from of Blake, who just opened his eyes.

“Sorry, Sarge”, Blake mumbled sleepily, Schofield adoring the grogginess in his voice.

“Pick a man, bring your kit”, the sergeant ordered, before turning away. 

“Yes, Sarge”, the adorable boy replied respectfully, holding out his hand to Schofield, who had closed his eyes again. Slowly, Schofield laid his hands in Blake’s soft one, letting himself being pulled up. 

And Schofield would have stopped the world from turning at this exact moment if he would have had the power to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t cry. I’m fine, Scho.”
> 
> Major character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone recommended me this fic without knowing i wrote it omg i was so happy
> 
> this went from grumpy Scho to me crying real quick

“Why in God’s name did you have to choose me?” Schofield grumbled, rubbing his eyes. They were full of dust; his view was completely blurry and it hurt. Quickly he grabbed the water bottle Blake was holding towards him, pouring the water on his face.

“I didn’t know what I was picking you for”, Blake replied softly, sitting down next to William. He tenderly placed his hand on Schofield’s shoulder, rubbing it. The older man didn’t react at first, still washing the dust out of his eyes. There was so much dust everywhere; Schofield hated it.

“No, you didn’t. You never know. That’s your problem”, the blonde man said, an unreadable expression on his face. He wasn’t mad a Blake himself; he was mad at the war. For putting his life, and especially, Blake’s life in danger. 

“Alright then, go back. Nothing’s stopping you. You can go all the way bloody home if you want”, Blake answered, a hurt expression on his face. He removed his hand from Schofield’s shoulder, but Schofield immediately grabbed it, staring at the beautiful boy. He might be mad, but not mad enough to not want to feel Blake’s touches. 

“Don’t”, he replied sternly, shaking his head and pulling Blake closer towards him. Blake’s expression slowly softened. He looked so adorable that Schofield decided to forget about everything and pulled the boy even closer.

“Just shut up and kiss me”, Schofield demanded and so the younger boy did. Schofield cupped Blake’s beautiful face, pressing his lips on his. Blake quickly climbed on his lap, deepening the kiss. His hands were around Schofield’s neck, playing with his hair.

Schofield was intoxicated by Blake’s kisses. His lips tasted like cherries and were softer than feathers. And when Blake lightly bit into his lower lip, Schofield couldn’t help but moan softly, laying back on the dusty ground and pulling Blake on top of him.

William couldn’t help but feel like he was in heaven. Blake had the capacity to make him forget about everything and the older man loved it. He was addicted to the boy’s touch and everything about him. His softness, his curves, that one wild curl on his forehead -

“I love you”, Blake whispered and Schofield smiled. He carefully brushed his fingers over Blake’s porcelain cheeks, looking at his lover fondly. He loved this boy so much and Schofield knew that he would never love anybody else this much.

“And I’m sorry I chose you”, Blake added. The blonde man decisively shook his head, pressing a loving peck on Tom’s nose.

“No, I’m sorry. I would have followed you here even if you wouldn’t have chosen me. I will never leave your side”, Schofield spoke truthfully, taking Blake’s hand in his and slowly kissing it. He regretted getting mad at Blake; the beautiful boy was his everything and it wasn’t his fault. 

“That’s good to know because I plan on spending the rest of my life in your arms”; Blake giggled, pressing a tender kiss on Schofield’s lips and nuzzled his head into the crook of Schofield’s neck. The older man quickly wrapped his arms around Blake, closing his eyes, calming down. He could not wait to spend the rest of his life with Blake either. 

“We should leave though”, Blake said after a while, trying to shake Schofield’s arms hugging him tightly off. Reluctantly, Schofield let Blake go, pressing a final kiss on his nose.

“You’re right although I don’t want you to be”, he muttered, earning a little giggle from Blake.

“I’ll give you all the hugs and kisses you need after we find my brother, okay?”, he smiled and Schofield nodded, getting up. And all of a sudden, Schofield felt the weight of the war on his shoulders again, quickly trying to focus on their mission. Blake had already started walking, eager to find his brother and save his life. 

“Baby”, Schofield exclaimed and Blake turned around, holding out his hand to the blonde man. There was no one around them and although it was a dangerous mission, William appreciated that he could show his affection for Blake without having to hide it. He took Blake’s hand in his and the couple walked through the little forest. They were beautiful trees with white flowers surrounding them, Schofield decided that they looked like the cherry trees in Blake’s orchard. 

“Where do you want us to live once we get out of here?”, Blake asked out of the blue, giving Schofield his beautiful, carefree smile. 

“England?”, Schofield replied, getting a little pout from his lover. Blake had always been a dreamer and saw the world with pink glasses, thinking that they would end up living in a cottage in Scotland. And since Schofield loved Blake, he would do anything in his power for them to do so. 

“Look! Planes!”, the brown haired boy exclaimed as they walked further, spotting three planes in the air. The younger boy stood still, observing what seemed to be a dog fight. Schofield moved behind him, wrapping his arms around Blake’s waist, looking at the planes with an intense expression. 

“I’ve always wanted to be on a plane”, Blake giggled, giving Schofield a bright smile. 

“Maybe we can go to New York and live there!”, he added, his eyes so incredibly blue that Schofield couldn’t help but fall in love with the boy all over again. 

“Maybe”, Schofield laughed, pressing a little kiss behind Blake’s ear, “but I’m quite happy that we aren’t in that plane.”

Just as he said that, shooting sounds could be heard and one of the planes flared up, catching fire. Blake shuddered lightly, that Schofield pressed other tender kisses behind Blake’s ear and his neck. 

“Is that a German plane?”, he asked softly, Schofield humming in agreement. The plane disappeared and Schofield assumed it had crashed, carding his fingers through Blake’s soft curls. He was glad that his lover was safe. 

“Scho!” All of a sudden, the plane reappeared; still on fire. It was directly flying to them, dark fumes rising into the air. Schofield immediately grabbed Blake’s hand, running away. The plane was following close behind, crushing into a cherry tree next to them. They could hear screams and Blake immediately ran towards the plane. 

“We need to safe him!”, Blake screamed, grabbing the shoulders of the German, trying his best to lift him up. Of course, Schofield decided to help his lover, although he wasn’t convinced that it was the right thing. They dropped him on the floor and it was a horrific sight. The man had so many wounds; all Schofield wanted to do was shoot him to get him out of his misery. 

“Scho! He needs water!”, Blake yelled instead, extremely sure. It was easy to tell that Blake had wanted to be a doctor all his life, carrying too deeply about the lives of their enemies even. The blonde man wanted to disagree and shot the men, but seeing the convinced expression on Blake’s face made his change his mind. Blake was too pure to participate in murder. Thus, Schofield turned around and took off his helmet, quickly filling it with water. But this action got interrupted as he heard the most heartbreaking cry. The older man quickly let the helmet fall and turned around. 

And Schofield’s world stopped turning. His eyes opened wide and all the color was sucked from his surroundings as he rushed towards his lover. Blake had his hands on his stomach, his dirt-colored shirt turning blood red. 

Schofield grabbed his rifle, shot the German several times and ran towards Blake, not thinking about the traitor for another second. All he could see was the red of the blood on Blake’s clothes and the white on his beautiful, soft face. 

“Baby, are you okay?”, he asked worriedly, holding Blake as he fell into his arms. Carefully, Schofield sat down, making sure that Blake could lay his head comfortably on the dirty grass. 

“Baby. I think you need medical help”, Schofield said softly, looking at the blood on Blake’s soft tummy and back to Blake’s face. His eyes were completely empty and Schofield’s heartbeat started to increase. Quickly, he ripped the shirt open, revealing an incredibly deep cut. Or even several cuts, Schofield couldn’t think straight anymore, all his thoughts twirling around in his brain. 

“You need medical help!” Schofield screamed now, getting out his gauze and pressing it on the wound. It immediately took on the same red color that was all over Blake. 

“No, it’s okay. I-I just need to rest”, Blake whispered, closing his eyes for a second. But Schofield didn’t accept that, pressing another gauze on the wound. 

“No, no. We have to find a doctor. Now”, he decided, standing up and grabbing Blake’s hand. But Blake wasn’t having it, shaking Schofield off. 

“Just let me rest!”, he screamed, closing his eyes for a second. The blood was now running all over his clothes onto the ground and Schofield slowly started to realize what was happening. 

“Baby”, he whispered hopelessly, sitting down next to his lover, tears forming in his blue eyes. 

Blake slowly lifted his hand towards Schofield’s, pressing it lightly with the last strength he had. A little smile was on his beautiful, now pale lips.

“Don’t cry. I’m fine, Scho”, Blake whispered softly, their hands intertwined on Blake’s tummy. There was so much blood everywhere. Schofield felt sick. 

“But you’re dying”, Schofield replied, choking on his words. He carefully cupped Blake’s face, brushing his fingers over the boy’s pale cheeks, leaving blood stains behind. 

“You’re literally dying”, Schofield croaked, tears streaming down his face as his gaze was on the man that was his whole world. Blake couldn’t die; he needed him more than anything. And Blake deserved a full life; a full life in which he would be loved, taken care of and spent his days drawing. Not this. 

“Yes, but I had you, my love. I had you love me and that’s more than any man deserves”, Blake said weakly, his voice trembling. 

“I love you so much, Scho”, he added, a tiny smile on his lips. 

“My sunshine, my Scho...”, he said with so much fondness that Schofield started to cry even more. Why did he have to lose the most precious boy in the whole world? He should be the one in this situation, not Blake! But Schofield’s thoughts were cut short when Blake started breathing heavily. 

“I love you so much, Blake”, he quickly said, every fiber in his body meaning the words. He didn’t want Blake to ever forget that. How much he was loved and how he was his reason Schofield had lived this long. 

Blake’s started to breathe even heavier, a look of panic in his eyes. 

“Scho, please kiss me”, he whimpered, pain in his eyes. Delicately Schofield leaned down and pressed his lips on Blake’s. There was a taste of blood, but even in this moment, William could taste Blake’s cherry lips. 

Schofield put all the love in the world into this kiss, making sure that Blake’s last memory of the world was that he was so, so, so loved. One hand was still in Blake’s, with the other he slowly brushed Blake’s cheek. 

The precious boy was still breathing heavily, and he kissed Schofield tenderly back. 

“I love you”, Blake mumbled one last time and Schofield smiled weakly, kissing him one more time. But something was different. Blake had stopped breathing.

“Blake?”, Schofield yelled, carefully shaking his lover. But there was no response. 

“Blake!”, Schofield yelled again, pressing his lips on Blake’s. There weren’t as soft as they usually were, feeling cold and rough. 

“Please don’t leave me”, Schofield whispered, pressing the boy closer in his arms. His hands were roaming over Blake’s soft body, but it was cold. So, so cold. And dead. 

Blake was gone. 

And Schofield broke. He cried and cried, whispering nonsense, that Blake better opened his eyes right now, stopping this stupid game. He yelled curses at him for having left him alone. But in the end, Schofield held Blake in his arm, as he did in the trenches, as he did in the dugouts, like it was his only purpose in life, trying to make him feel safe and loved. 

Schofield stayed in this position for what felt like seconds but was hours. He couldn’t even imagine that this was the last time he’d have the love of his life in his arms. Schofield had cried an ocean of tears, brushing his fingers over Blake’s cheeks. 

Looking at the sun set, Schofield couldn’t help but think how this day had started with so much love and fondness and ended up oh so horribly. Quickly, he pressed his hand on his breast pocket, feeling the tin box. He exhaled loudly remembering that he’d always have a part of the beautiful, giggly boy with him. 

Schofield wanted to stay with Blake forever. He didn’t care about anything, now that his sole love was gone. But Blake had loved others and still did. 

Joseph Blake. His brother. And Schofield knew he had to do everything in his power to save him. 

Delicately, Schofield pressed a final kiss on Blake’s stone-cold lips, pressing his forehead against Blake’s. He breathed in deeply, trying to remember everything about Blake for eternity. His scent, his smile, his ineffable love. 

And then Schofield slowly let go, turning away from his lover and leaving his world behind in the prairies of France. 

Schofield managed to save Blake’s brother but he was never the same. A part of him had died that day with Tom. And when the older men died on the battle field three months later, Schofield was fine with it like Tom had been. 

Because William Schofield knew that his lover was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s consciousness only “leaves” the body completely after a couple hours so it was really important to me that Scho stayed there with him, giving him so much love until the very end. U might have noticed that I didn’t write the cherry scene and “tell me u know the way”. That s because it was so perfectly written in the script and I couldn’t destroy that
> 
> PLEASE comment if u have the time ill love u forever

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know what happens next :( my babies don't deserve this
> 
> please leave comments I live for the approval of people I don't know
> 
> Might add another chapter if u want it??


End file.
